


A Wizardry Gone Awry

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'their child blows up the garage.'</p><p>Things don't always go smoothly for young wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizardry Gone Awry

Kit Rodriguez had hoped, somewhat in vain, that it was going to be a quiet day. The family had been busy lately and an easy day was long overdue. However his hopes were quickly dashed when his daughter raced by, her arms full of – stuff.

“Em? You need any help with that?” He asked, trying to get a better look at what she was carrying. She'd been a wizard for a little over a year now and was, to say the least, enthusiastic.

Emilia 'Em' Rodriguez barely stopped to shake her head as she hurried out the door. “No thanks, Dad! I've got this!”

Kit sighed. Had he been that much of a whirlwind at eleven? He snorted. No. He'd been worse.

“What's she doing now?” Nita asked, having narrowly avoided collision as she came in at the same time Em dashed out. “And was that my mother's clock?”

Kit shrugged. “Some kind of spell... I didn't get chance to ask what. And yes, I think it was.”

“Well, I hope she's careful with it this time. It's still keeping a twenty eight and a half hour day from the last time she borrowed it.” She stopped and smiled indulgently. “It's nice though, isn't it? Sharing it with her.”

“Yeah, it is,” Kit nodded, picking up his coffee.

No sooner had he raised the mug to his lips than there was an earth-shattering bang (and he knew what those felt like) followed by a hail of debris hitting the house. “What the hell?” He turned to look at Nita, who looked every bit as horrified as he felt and they rushed outside together.

Next to the house, there was a gaping hole where their garage had been. Smoke was rising from flames that flickered almost cheerfully around the shards of twisted metal. In the middle of it all stood Em, covered in soot and dirt and clutching her grandmother's clock. “Um... the spell... didn't go quite right.”

“No kidding,” Kit said dryly.

Nita bit her lip, trying not to laugh. A spell gone awry wasn't funny really – except when it was. And then she saw something.

“Kit...” Nita said, pointing down as something emerged from behind Em's legs. She groaned as a two foot, six legged and very confused purple alien slowly approached.

“I... I can fix this...” Emilia said quickly, giving her parents her sweetest look and trying to stand in front of the unexpected alien.

“I'm sure,” Kit said, then groaned as he heard people approaching. There really was never enough time. “Neets, I'll deal with our - guest. You talk to the neighbours.”

Nita sighed and ushered her daughter inside the house before anyone saw the state of her and she had more to explain. Kit always got the easy jobs.

End


End file.
